User talk:Yonder
Cleared. how do i play dan ball powder game in wikia gamming were is the icon population template I'll do it as soon as I have time. Unfortunately I don't have much. It also took a while to keep track of all those edits in the last days. --Justme2 16:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : What kind of marker do you prefer? The green one from the old maps? Any kind is possible. We only have to create a GIF out of it with a transparent background. And I have to enter the size of this image and its "center point" in the template. --Justme2 15:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :: Tada: :: Any comments, questions, critics, ... ? --Justme2 19:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :: PS: If it's OK, we can start including it into the articles. --Justme2 19:45, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I don't think the caption is a problem. Cite: "CAPTION: Caption of the box. If this value is not set, the box has no caption. Default: no caption." ::: I have enlarged the marker by one pixel. The larger version looks a little bit strage at CV1 (e.g: Fish). I can also add a 1 pixel surrounding non-transparent black border and also make the inner part of it non-transparent. --Justme2 22:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Bot Another thing: There is this new welcome bot (see w:Forum:New features coming on Wednesday#Wikia Welcome Tool and on the same page w:Forum:New features coming on Wednesday#New features for the Welcome bot). We should configure it a little bit. I removed the automatic creation of user pages ( = real "user page", and not only the "user talk page") for new contributors. I think the talk page thing is OK, at least for anonymous user, but I believe it should be up to the users themselves if they want to have a user page. But we should create our own message at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and maybe add that this is an automated message. --Justme2 16:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, this is a problem. Some guys think it doesn't make a difference, but I think it does: Vandalizers who read their welcome message probably think this is funny, and I suppose this encourages them to vandalize even another site. I was thinking about adding to the "thanks for your edit ... " something like "... , as long it is a usefull contribution for the wiki. If it is not, don't worry, because we can revert it with one single mouse click!" to demonstrate the uselessness of it. --Justme2 04:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Help please! Is there a way to put my page on the pull-down menu under 'uploads'? : There is a way, but I don't see any reason, why we should do it. In addition to it, it's strange to hear such a question from an anonymous user. --Justme2 04:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) stick ranger what is the next upgrade for stick ranger?Who cares! 22:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC)who cares! Stick ranger is there any new attacks in the next update? if there is, dont tell me what it is and dont tell me where it comes from.Who cares! 22:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC)who cares! ??? who are ha55ii's friends and the stick ranger programers? lol. Default Skin Is there any particular reason why you did this: : 02:46, 26 April 2009 Yonder (Talk | contribs | block) set the Skin to "Default" ‎ Supposing it wasn't what you intended, I swiched it back. Note: This is not your skin. It's the default skin for all users. If you want to change only your skin, just select one with the bullets and uncheck the option: "Let the admins override my skin choice." --Justme2 12:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, is telling it. You can derive the point in time from it. --Justme2 22:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ICQ OK. Send me a message! ;-) --Justme2 21:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Featured article Yes! Which one do you recommend? We still have a few candidates at Dan-Ball Wiki talk:Featured articles. --Justme2 21:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Magnifying Clip I agree, but it seems this is very difficult. The image is includes as an real image, which means I can't simply change it with style sheet stuff. And I also couldn't find a system message in the Mediawiki namespace. Therefore I have no idea how to do it. Maybe some staff guys know more. --Justme2 23:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Spammers 1. Keep an eye on User:Rodaka ( ). He might be one of our massive false information spammers, but so far he has done only two bad edits. 2. There's a guy called "Hexic100000\" at the comments boards at danball. Another user "blarg" was supposing he might be one of our spammers, because he was talking about "requirements". But of course that's not for sure and also doesn't help us here. See comments: * "Hexic100000\" 2009/05/10 12:17 * "blarg" 2009/05/10 13:14 * "Hexic100000\" 2009/05/10 15:16 --Justme2 11:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) No, I just misinturpreted what /me2 was saying. That's why I undid my comment. --Amannamedblarg 20:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I agree about that Hexic10000/ guy. I saw him when I was putting up comments. And the spamming guy? I noticed that "Sea" thing. What is he thinking? Keyboardhelper 11:32, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Template:SR enemy OK, I'll do it. Probably within this week. Besides, I've been thinking about the attacks for a few days now. Take a look at this: Talk:Attack_(enemy)#Classification_of_attacks. If we follow this an option would be to remove the attack stuff from the enemy template and create an own attack template. So each enemy page would have the section for the enemy itself, a second for it's attack and the third for comments. But I'm not sure about it. First it's hard to collect the data for all enemy attacks. And second, the reader would only want to know about the relevant ones. For example he doesn't want to get reminded for over 95% of the attacks, that this is again not a guided attack. He only want's to know it, if it is a guided attack. Therefore the template should only display such things if they are relevant, and hide the other stuff. I'll probably try a prototype within the next days after doing the multiplication thing. --Justme2 14:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : I have updated Template:SR enemy and introduced AT multiple. The documentation is also updated. Example is at Grey Boss Roundhead Snake. We can still rename it if you don't like the name "AT multiple", but of course we should do it before we update all pages. : |AT multiple=5 will add the " ×5". And one of the following two or not setting the value removes the part: |AT multiple=1 |AT multiple= : Note that this system will completely fail for enemies with multiple attacks (not projectiles). This is currently only Castle Boss. Leave it just the old way there. But you can see from there that also the two different effect parts of the fire pellet can have different values (btw: we should check that for all the other enemies, which have a secondary impact effect, e.g. Red Roundhead Walker). But we could also introduce "AT 2", "AT multiple 2", "AT 3", "AT multiple 3", and so on. But I think it's more flexible to be able to write there anything you want as we currently have only one or just a few exceptions. --Justme2 13:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Attack of Red Roundhead Walker Did you realize that the Red Roundhead Walker does not shoot the normal round pellet? The image for the projectile is a small cloud, like for explosions or poision, just smaller. On impact it becomes a large could. That's the reason why I created the file "File:Orange_Explosion.png" and an own section for the attack in the first place. --Justme2 15:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Seems you are right. But most of the time it looks irregular shaped. I took three screenshots (pellet1.png pellet2.png pellet3.png). Especially the convex outline in the first image made me think it has to be the cloud image. But this can be explained with rasterisation issues. And a downsized cloud looks different. Only at the third image I was able to catch the pellet with a round shape. Is this the only pellet which is rotating? I've never noticed it for another enemy. --Justme2 12:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Big and "2 Onigiris" There was this guy who replaced all "2 Onigiris" with "At least 1 Onigiri". Technically this is right. A big enemy does not allways drop 2 Onigiris. The important thing is: It only drops at least one for sure, and sometimes even a second one. Therefore I think the "At least 1 Onigiri" is more correct as the missleading "2 Onigiris". Another option would be "1 or 2 Onigiris". Some sort of cheating would be if we add the "1 Onigiri" which is dropped by every enemy in a fixed way at the end of the drop items to the enemy template. For the big enemies we could write "1 Onigiri (100% drop rate)" and the next line would be the "1 Onigiri" from the template. Btw: I think we have the droprate for Onigiris somewhere. It's one value for all enemies. The decompiler guy looked it up. I remember after running trough a few stages the value sounded plausible. I think is was something like 0.2, but I have to look it up. --Justme2 12:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'm away till Sunday Hi. I just want to tell you that I'm away until Sunday evening. So, have fun with the next update for ... maybe Font Game ... ! CU! --Justme2 10:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Missing To answer your question: Well, nobody reported! But at least I noticed, you have disappeared. I can immediately feel it if some of the correctors for all this spam/vandalism/whatever are missing. Also at this weekend nobody really had a look at all the edits. I didn't have much time and did only some stuff. Therefore we still have to review all edits. --Justme2 11:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Color of Green Gel Walker The main head color is CBFE65 (203, 254, 101) at the eye. The secondary head color is as always 0.2 * primary head color and therefore 283214 (40, 50, 20) (which is also meassured). The problem arises only, because for the gel head the two colors are used in a different way than for the other heads. --Justme2 12:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Extension "Recent changes patrol" Hey, check out . I think we should enable this extension with "$wgOnlySysopsCanPatrol". --Justme2 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Disable Rich Text Editor To disable the Rich Text Editor go to (You can also select it from the "MORE" dropdown in the upper right corner). Click at the 5th tab which says "Editing". Remove the check from "Enable Rich Text Editing". Click the "Save" button. Done! --Justme2 11:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Tan Boss Roundhead Eel Luckily, there is a current glitch in the game which makes the boss not appear, so a player can just move to the Exit sign to move on. Do you have any confirmation for this? This boss always appears for me. And I did more than 50 runs to it. --Justme2 02:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! --Justme2 15:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Request Done! I've just decided this on my own. Bewnt and FoxtrotZero haven't been here for month! And I am quite sure they would agree. --Justme2 20:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sidebar This was very strange. It looked like a default sidebar (what you get if you don't build your own) to me. I checked for edits but nobody has changed it (not even some hidden bots). I was going to report it and had the special:contact form half way filled out when I got the idea to do a null edit (=edit and save without any changes). And it fixed it! I don't know what happened. --Justme2 02:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Image Uploading Problems If you replace an image it might take a few minutes until the new version gets visible. Try doing the following stuff: * Do a forced reload (depends on your browser, usually CTRL+Reload button), because sometimes the browser cache is causing problems. * Wait a few minutes. * Try appending "?action=purge" to the URL of the image. * Open the image directly (at the image page click at the link to the file name, which is between the image and the summary), then do a forced reload. Btw: All of your attack images are working fine. --Justme2 20:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Berserk Card and your SR account. Does your SR "Dan-Ball Wiki Account" have Berserk Card 1 or Berserk Card 2? If it is the level 2 would you please be so kind and with the account name and password? --Justme2 20:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, it worked. Yes, it's only testing. I tried to get one by myself but I just haven't got one yet. And I found out some really interesting stuff out. I'll tell at the Talk:Card page. --Justme2 09:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Priest testing... I'm wondering if anybody has a 4 priest team that has gotten past at least lvl 20... I want to do some experimenting with the new staffs and I would appreciate any help... thanx! Shuz : I don't know about Yonder but I have only a team at level 18 with hasn't spent any SP (see Dan-Ball Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger#Four Priests). But it only has 3 different kinds of staves and can buy 2 more (if you collect some money). But spending some SP would make it easier to conquer more stages. : What do you want to test? Usually a team with three priests and one other character (Gladiator/Sniper/Gunner...) is much easier for testing. It levels up much faster and you have a character which actually can do some serious damage. And I have to tell that we can't give those accounts to just anybody and we usually give them only to other respected authors at the wiki. --Justme2 11:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's fine, I was only going to experiment with the multi-hit that the staves get to see which stave is most effective against large groups of enemies. Shuz 15:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Aviery:` Thunder Staff 2 is the best, against multiple enemies, most of the attacks will hit the nearest enemy, but it gets ineffective after you lose too many enemies >.> StickMaC Do you know anything about this stuff: StickMaC_-_Stick_Ranger_Macro? Seems like you registered at his page. Does his stuff work? --Justme2 10:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm hoping it would be released soon, because it seems like a good program to use. It basically asks you what stage you want to play, and then it does that stage x''amount of times without you doing anything. Then it heals your characters and sells items you have gotten in that stage. --Yonder 16:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :: Do you have to use a binary (*.exe or other special format) or does he provide the macro source code? --Justme2 16:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not so sure myself. We'll see sometime. --Yonder 17:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey What do you think of the new stage I pixel-arted on my page? 'page/ ''' 18:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Uploading Can somebody tell me how to upload images? :Press that little "Add image" button under "Recent Blog Posts" in the lefthand toolbar. ''page/ '' 01:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. - ChuckNorris10 Help... I wanted to create an account, but every time i did, it said 'We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time.' :Try creating an account at a different time or day. --Yonder 15:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) New images Hey yonder i think we need updated images For example the updates picture is about 10 months old the most recent i found is http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/dust/?code=147993 --A1puterboy 16:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You've just reverted several important changes to the wiki. Do pay a bit more attention. Unless you're intending on changing the template to say that the default for strengths/weaknesses is "none", which is a bit misleading because it'll deliver that as the default for enemy pages that haven't been updated, which will confuse people. -- 01:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) editing my ideas I posted a whole list of drops at every stage in Stick Ranger, with which enemy drops what and you, yonder, edited it and removed the enemy names. it was my idea to put that extra with the stages, i put a lot of time in it and you edit it and it looks like if you came with the idea... please, don't edit things when it is good already. you just putted less info by editing just to show you: my edit: * Green Smiley Walker :Mach Punch 1 :White Stone 1 * Blue Smiley Walker :Iron Sword 1 :Red Stone 1 * Red Smiley Walker :Triple Shot 1 :Staff of Wood 1 :Green Stone 1 * Blue X Walker :Explosion 1 :Handgun 1 :Blue Stone 1 * Grey Boss Smiley Walker :Triple Shot 1 :Mach Punch 1 :Iron Medal 1 your edit: *Mach Punch 1 *White Stone 1 *Iron Sword 1 *Red Stone 1 *Triple Shot 1 *Staff of Wood 1 *Green Stone 1 *Explosion 1 *Handgun 1 *Blue Stone 1 *Iron Medal 1 what's better? please, leave my things when they are perfect already. i will edit back now help me please yonder i am slipknot12345 well my question is i was playing and like whenever i go to upload my game file it wont work and i have to keep restarting my characters so it is kinda makeing me sad that i cant play my old account on the vs thing it still says my guy is on there but i cant progress with it on story mode its name is kill it is 2 archers 1 gladiator and a magician i would appreciate it if your greatness can help me please thank you Answer to your message if you want to see all the the drops, you must now click on all enemies. if you put their names above it you can see it quicker. what is the problem with having extra useful info on the site? it makes finding info easier. ---- :what is the problem with more info? and i putted the drops at all stage pages because THAT makes finding info easier. so you don't have to keep klicking on the enemies. just by scrolling you can see all drops. and what's easier: seeing who drops what or just all drops below each other. if it's all below each other, please say why, because i don't understand whats better about that. my reason for enemy name above: ::you can see who drops what ::you don't have to click on enemies for the drops We put the drops at the pages, because you can find the drops easier, and you don't have to buy all books in the game or keep on clicking on the enemies. i already said that in my prev. message. can you now answer MY question: Whats's better about your way than mine? ---- I didnt understand your question... We put the drops at the enemies page because that makes that pages complete. ---- ok then, go your own way, i dont wanna discuss this anymore... this is really useless. please, dont write back ok, then i will edit OS back. thanks its over now... BG-Line upload stats From what I can gather, of the 12 newest uploads, 7 (~58.3%) were using BG-Line, but only 2 (~16.7%) were using it for a purpose. So, I infer that the of 45% using BG-Line, only some use it for a purpose, much less than 45%. Dree12 01:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) The Monaco-Sidebar Can you please help us to update the Monaco-Sidebar? We have to add Mist Grove 1 and its Boss, and fix the broken link of Submarine 1 Boss. Ivan247 05:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the direction. If there's anything big you need help on, I'm your guy. ''page/ '' 03:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reply I just had to post that- I wonder why no one else did it. I would make an account, but I wouldnt be on it very much because i have 3 other accounts on different websites. Thanks I was the one who made the Red Skull Snake edit, but its getting deleted by Ivan247 for some reason, stating its "useless information," which its clearly not. well.. can we atleast leave it as a fun fact to the stage? its a pretty odd fact- an advancement of an enemy has less lp then the enemy it proceeds. thats the only stage that does it Yes it is Numerous things confirm that the Red Skull Snake IS an advancement of the Tan Skull Snake. For starters, it appears later in the stage then the Tan Skull Snake. Second, it has a higher power and range than the Tan Skull Snake. The only reason a person could think it wasn't is the lower LP. So, the Red Skull Snake IS an advancement of the Tan Skull Snake. I am not guessing. The fun fact should remain. lines The lines are automatically added by the RTE. I don't know why =/ --Weltall 7 (talk) 20:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I already turned off the RTE because of this. I just wanted to tell you where the lines come from ;) --Weltall 7 (talk) 06:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Random Stuff Should this page be deleted? --Jekr 11:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :And shouldn't Mist Grove 3 be added to the list on the left of every page? (Stick Ranger - Stages - Mist Grove - Mist Grove 3) It is missing. --Jekr 12:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Proofreading Oh, that would be cool. =) Do you have Office 2007? Because it's a docx-file. Otherwise I would convert it. Btw, what language do you speak? Deutsch? At least your email-address sounds like it. ;) fliegende.pilze04@gmail.com is right? My address is major.lee@gmx.net.--Majorlee 13:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) WARNING ENEMY CASTLE SPOTTED UNDERWATER!! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!! .....srry for spaming, but didn't it sound epic? I'm just bored, also I'm right (I think). The second Castle is in sight- the Submarine Shrine! What do you think the boss will be? I hope its not a freakin' Roundhead Stickman (Stick Ranger species). I hope it's something.... different.... like my idea, the Cerberus Tree! That would be an AWESOME boss! (and hard) So what do you think it will be? DMSwordsmaster 00:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC)-DMSwordsmaster meh hopes its not a stick dude either. theyre getting a little old anyways. me thinks.... a giant eel! (A gel head eel! ^^)